Mustang Riding During Midnight
by midnight-heart
Summary: A shy,earthy girl conceals her wild spirit, until she goes to Stallion Ranch. She meets an old friend,& miraculously tames a black mustang & the new rancher's nephew takes an interest in her, vice versa. She enters a Jumping Competetion to save the ranch.
1. Chapter 1: The Fight!

Mustang Riding during Midnight

Well, I started 'Mustang Riding during Midnight'. Hopefully u like it. It's about Sam going to a working ranch, where she meets an old friend & develops a serious crush on the rancher's nephew, & vice versa. He sees Sam's talents & enters Sam into a jumping contest to hopefully save the ranch from being destroyed.

--------------

,"Samantha Elizabeth Rebecca Manson! This is the last straw!" A red-headed woman wearing an elegant designer's dress along w/ a priceless pearl necklace. She held a little brown puppy by the collar, away from herself as if it were a dirty shoe.

Suddenly a 18-yr-old girl came down the spiral of stairs w/ a great pace. She had black hair that fell 2 her mid-back & beautiful purple eyes. She grabbed the puppy gently into her arms & gently laughed as it licked her chin, then turned to the red-headed woman who she disappointedly called 'Mom'.

,"Samantha this is the last straw!"

," No it isn't mom there's more in the kitchen."

,"Don't you sass talk me Samantha! You know what I mean!" She walked into the kitchen & washed her hands w/ Sam behind her.

,"But Mom I can't-" She was soon interrupted by her mother.

,"'I can't leave this defenseless, majestic creature out in the cold, it'd be completely barbaric, inhumane,& cold-hearted' I've heard enough of you, Samantha." She dried her hands w/ a towel, then sighed "I'm fed up w/ your rebellion & you taking care of these mongrel. They belong in the damn pound or shelter."

Sam rolled her eyes & gave her mom a look that said 'whatever'," But if you treated me like Dad does-"

,"Samantha we've discuss this a thousand times. Please not this: I do not treat you like your father does because of what he did to you." Sam looked at her mother w/ anger," You are a 'tomboy', you don't eat meat, & you care too much for these monsters you say are equal to human beings. I lost my beautiful baby girl, because of what he did to you!"

,"Dad didn't do this to me, I chose to!" Sam yelled angrily " I chose not eat meat, I chose to like animals & now I choose to do this!" She held puppy in 1 arm & w/ the free arm grabbed her mother's cookbooks & threw them into the sink & turned the faucet on, she left the kitchen leaving her mother w/ her mouth open in horror & surprisement.


	2. Rebel

Midnight: Yay! My computer is finally working.

Exceptional: Finally! Now you can finish the damn fanfic,

Midnight: (glares) Just be glad we're blood, 'cause then you'd be dead on the floor.

Exceptional: Please, it'll be the other way.

Midnight: (rolls eyes) Anyways, on with the new chapter for 'Mustang Riding During Midnight'.

Exceptional: (looks angrily) Hold up! How come you didn't tell me about your new story?

Midnight: (innocently) You never asked.

Chapter Two: Rebel

Throwing herself on the bed, Sam closed her dark amethysts and angrily screamed into her pillow, then threw the pillow towards the wall. Making the puppy jump up and yelp. Sam picked him up and gently scratched behind his left ear.

A knock came from the door, as it echoed through the large room.

,"Go away! I can't stand you!" Sam yelled at the door, as she sat on her bed upright, with another pillow resting on her stomach. The puppy jumped down from the bed and went into its miniature doghouse.

The door flew opened, and Sam was ready to aim and fire her pillow into her mother's face, but…instead of a redheaded woman it was a middle-aged, white-haired woman on a motor scooter.

,"Now is that anyway to greet your grandmother that way, Sammy?" the woman turned her pursed lips into a sweet smile, then laughed.

,"Grandma!" Sam's anger and frustration had suddenly disappeared as she embraced her grandmother, "I thought you weren't going to come until next week."

,"I was, but I just can't stand to see my granddaughter suffer seven days just to see me." She laughed again, and kissed Sam on the forehead, "Now, where's your mother? I let myself in, I hope you don't mind?"

,"Not at all Ida." The voice came from the spiral stairs, "It's always good for someone in the family to visit." Sam's mother came up, and wore a fake smile like she actually enjoyed having ex-husband's family in her household; treating them worst than animals in an abusive circus.

,"Hello, Pamela. How are you?"

,"Just fine, actually, great! It's great to see you again, Ida…Dinner's ready!" Ida nodded, and Sam's mother hesitated to go down the stairs twice, but managed to go down anyways.

,"How's Dad?" Sam asked as she playfully twisted her fork against her salad, "And the horses?"

,"Your Dad is doing well, and so are the horses." Ida said, as she barely ate anything on her plate, "A few of them are expected to have foals in two weeks or so."

,"That's wonderful! So that means you're the great-grandmother of-" Sam ate the salad that was left on her fork.

,"-Of thirteen. Foals are bursting everywhere like beautiful roses in the winter." She smiled at Sam, "But those roses aren't as beautiful as my Sammy." She placed her hand on Sam's cheek, and sighed.

,"Ida, when are you going back to Montana?" Sam's mother quickly changing the subject.

,"Never. I live in Wyoming." Ida looked at Pamela, sternly, "I, unfortunately, have to go tomorrow."

,"What! Tomorrow?! But I thought-"

,"I thought so, too, Sammy. But right now the ranch is in trouble. I can only stay for today, sweetie." Sam looked distraught and sadly looked into her bubbling cup of soda. Ida never wanted to upset or disappoint her granddaughter, and quickly thought up an idea.

,"But why don't you come visit the ranch, Sammy?"

,"But why don't you come visit the ranch, Sammy?"

Sam looked at her grandmother, and smiled just as big as her grandmother, "Really?"

,"NO!!" Pamela's voice exploded, "You will not go to that shit of a ranch, your father calls ' the love of his career'. It's worthless as those filthy animals." Pamela saw Ida's angry look, "I mean, Sam has much work to do."

,"It's summer, Mom." Sam protested, "I don't have summer school. Why can't I go?"

,"Samantha has piano lessons, ballet lessons, foreign language lessons, fencing lessons, singing lessons, acting lessons, and etc. She cannot go with you Ida. She has much to do." She looked sternly at Sam and Ida.

Sam's violet eyes were watery with anger; shaking her head side-to-side, "You don't want me to be with Dad. You just hate the fact, that I might have a speck of happiness, since Dad divorced you." She threw her chair to the floor. Holding the lump in her throat and the tears locked in her eyes, as she stared at her mother.

,"Samantha, go to your room!" Pamela said, holding her champagne roughly. Sam proudly stood tall, resisting her mother's orders, "SAMANTHA, GO TO YOUR DAMN ROOM!!!"

,"DROP DEAD!!!" Pamela's mouth agape when Sam walked out the door and ran out to the street.

Sam walked around the back of her house, closing the door quietly. Sam heard her mother and grandmother quarreling as she went into the elevator. Once she went into her room, she grabbed a black gym bag and filled it with clothes as much she could fill, she grabbed a paper that read:

_STALLION RANCH 1-MONTH TRIP_

_YOU'LL LEARN HOW TO ROPE, RIDE, AND SURVIVE _

_ON THE RANCH._

_YOU'LL BE ABLE TO GO WHERE YOU PLEASE AND_

_ALLOWED TO ENTER _

_THE RANCH CHAMPTIONSHIP AND WIN $25,OOO, OOO_

Sam grabbed her wallet full of money and a plane ticket to Wyoming. She looked at her dresser's mirror, which held a picture in the upper right hand corner. A man with blonde hair held a smiling little girl with black hair. She held the picture, and then put it in her bag.

,"C'mon Chocolate, it's time to see Dad. I don't care what she says." Sam put her bags and Chocolate by the elevator. When Sam passed by a hand painted picture of her mother, she gave a view of her middle finger. She heard footsteps, and quickly went into the elevator with her stuff and Chocolate. She ran out of the house quickly, not even to stop to take a break until she was only a block away from the sign that said:

_AMITY PARK AIRPORT_

-----So you guys know, Danny & Sam aren't related. Sam's father owned the ranch, but didn't have enough money to keep it, so his friend decided to buy it and keep the ranch in Sam's fathers' name. And his newphew, Danny Fenton, works there for the summer. Need anymore info? Just press that review button.


	3. The Ranch

Here Sam and her father meet, and Danny. So I hope you like it.

----------

The sunlight forced Sam to open her eyes, and look around the airplane. She was the only one there, beside Chocolate who slept in her lap. Some people who worked in airport knew she was Pamela Manson's daughter, the richest family in Amity Park, so they gave her half-price on her ticket, and gave the entire plane to herself and Chocolate.

She glance to her window to see the green dot trees, small square and rectangle houses and often large white puffs of clouds, and finally spotted a massive piece of fields with horses there, barely seeing them as tiny specks or dots.

,"Well, be landing shortly, Miss Manson." The pilot's voice came from the intercom.

She smiled at the thought of seeing the horses but mostly seeing her father for the first time in ten years. She hoped he hadn't change from his kind, gentle natured he still had when he had left her.

----(Flashback)----

_,"Jeremy, you are putting worthless things in her mind!" Pamela's voiced echoed, having her hands on her hips, "You are putting so much uselessness in her developing mind, and making her become most unlady like!"_

_,"Pam, Sam wants to be like this. I didn't force her to become what you think is horrible, while she thinks its acceptable." Jeremy's hadn't risen, as he faced his wife. But both hadn't noticed a young ten-year-old Sam sitting on the top of stairs, listening to them argue._

_,"Jeremy, they are talking about our little girl. Gossiping, saying she's too independent-minded, and her behavior very-boyish." Pamela raised her hands in the air angrily, "You were the one to change my baby doll's mind! Making her think such foolishness!"_

_,"That's all you think of her!" Sam jumped at the anger in her father's voice, "A doll! To dress, to talk the way you want it to! You don't think of your own daughter as a living being! Only a pawn,,,a statue to show off your superiority, power and stature!"_

_,"My daughter will be a living being as soon as she acts like a lady should!" Pamela yelled, not knowing the redness in Sam's eyes that slowly appeared, "LEAVE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" There was a slap, and Jeremy jerked away from his wife. He grabbed his suitcases, from the floor and opened the door._

_,"Dad!" Sam walked down the stairs._

_,"Hold her!" A young maid and butler held Sam's arms, as Pamela ordered._

_,"Dad!" Jeremy turned to see, his baby Sammy in tears, he mouthed the words 'I love you' as tears began to stream down his face when he went out the door, "No! Dad! D-dad! DAD!! DADDY!!"_

_She fell to her knees, sobbing angrily with tears falling down her chin and cheeks and on her purple shirt. The young maid held Sam in a hug, as she sobbed in her apron._

_,"There, there, Little Miss." She spoke gently, "It's not your fault...Things just happen for a reason, good or bad, they happen to test your courage, Little Miss." Her sobbing continued, but loud enough to drown those words._

----(End Flashback)----

Sam walked out of the plane with her luggage, and Chocolate by her side. By using her thumb and index fingers, she whistled, "TAXI!"

A yellow cab stopped in front of her, with a man in his mid-thirties. She got in putting her luggage in the trunk, and Chocolate on her lap, "Where to ma'am?"

,"Stallion Ranch, please." She looked at the window, once he started the engine. Seeing people walking busily through the streets of a small town by the airport. There was a pet shop, a barber/beauty shop, a few clothing and grocery stores, some souvenir shops, and schools. Sam liked it, but soon loved it as soon as she saw young foals running beside the cab, happily neighing. The cab stopped in front of the sign saying: STALLION RANCH

"Don't let the name fool ya'. They ain't got no stallions, only use the name to sound fancy." The cab driver spoke in a Jersey accent,"That'll be thirty-five, sixty-three."

Sam gave him forty as she got out the cab with her luggage, "Keep the change."

The cab drove away, leaving Sam alone walking into the ranch. The first thing she saw was a girl feeding a pelican. She had dark black hair that was to her knees, but put in a braid, dark-blue eyes and pale skin like Sam. The girl looked at Sam," May I help you?"

,"Yes, I'd like to know where Jeremy Manson is." Sam looked at this girl. Who is she? Did my father remarried, and...?

,"Who'd like to know?" The girl got up, but wasn't hostile like Sam thought she would be.

,"His daughter, Sam Manson."

,"Oh, so you're his daughter." Her voice was calm and excited, as she walked toward Sam; "I remember playing with you when we were little girls. Here let me carry your bags, by the way I'm Ray, Raven Shadows."

,"You're little Raven that lived across the street from me? And Shadows? You mean Shadows as in Dark Shadows Record Incorporated?" She followed Raven, as she led her into a two-story house.

,"Yeah, I don't like talking about that." Raven looked over her shoulder, at Sam, "I dropped the entire 'born-to-someone-every-important' when I came here." Sam looked around the ranch; there were three large circle fences, a stable and a barn.

,"Can I look around?" Sam asked Raven, who was going into the house.

,"Knock yourself out, but take your puppy with you. 'Cause Sir wouldn't appreciate it." Raven went inside the house, with an armload of Sam's language. Sam ran into the stables, looking from right-to-left to see horses. She smiled as she read their names, Angelface, All-star, Arrow, Artemis, Apollo, Arrow, Bailey, Babyface, Backbreaker, Casper, Celeste, Candace (Candy), Chief, Chase, Cleopatra (Cleo), Daisy, Dakota, Dallas, Dawn, Demon, Eagle Spirit, Echo, Eclipse, Edgy, Faith, Fantasy, Fire, Firebolt, Flicka, Galaxy, Gambit, Ginger Snap/ Spice, Gypsy, Hawk, Hailey, Imagine, Indiana (Indy), Jet Stream (Jet), Jemstone (Jem), Jewel, Jason, King, Kayleigh, Lacy, Lady, Legend, Lexington (Lex), Lighting, Liberty, Magic, Master, Maxine (Max), Noble, Natalie, Opal, Orion, Patience, Prince, Quest, Quick Silver, Rising Star, Rising Sun, Remy, Rebel, Summer, Sapphire, Spirit, Sabrina, Thunder, Taylor, Tiger, Tia, Tamara, Volcano, Violet, Whiterose, Wizard, Wild Heart, Wind Runner, Xenon, Zani, and Zephyr.

"Whoa that's a lot of horses..." She began to count them," Wow, eighty-two!" She walked in, but was pulled back by a hand that gripped to her shoulder.

."You aren't supposed to be here." She turned around to see a boy her age, shirtless, but wearing denim jeans and hiking boots. He had blue eyes, messy black hair, and by the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt, meant that he was physically fit, "Who are you? I'm reporting you to the police." He grabbed her hand, but she slapped it away, "Look, I don't have time for games."

,"And neither do I, so leave me alone!" She angrily glared at him. She already didn't like this guy, forcing her to follow his demands, it reminded her of her mother.

,"Danny, leave her alone!" A man with blonde hair came out, with Raven beside him.

,"But she was in the stables, and I-"

,"-I let her with my authority," Raven admitted, "Since it clearly states, that ranch workers may allow anyone into the stables, barns, or etc."

,"Know-it-all." Danny angrily whispered under his breath.

,"That's her, Mr. Manson, your daughter." Raven led the man to the girl, looking at both of them back-and-forth, "You said she had violet eyes!"

,"Sammy?" Jeremy had disbelief in his eyes, as well as surprisement. Before Sam could answer, he hugged her, tightly, "I know my Sam, anywhere. What are you doing here?"

,"Well, I thought I come by to visit" She hid the fact that she and her mother had a fight, again, and that she came to Wyoming alone. She didn't want her father to worry about her, though he was fun loving, he was also very protective of his little girl.

,"Alone? Without you're Grandmother?" He seemed very skeptical and suspicious.

,"You see-" An old woman on a motor scooter came toward Jeremy, with her luggage in back of her scooter, "That flight was long! Not to mention that they only gave me one pack of peanuts when I specifically asked for two!.." She glanced at Sam ."I see you best me here, and as promised twenty dollars!"

,"Wait! What?" Jeremy scratched his head in confusion, "You two raced on who will get here first?'

,'Of course, Jeremy. You see the airport gave us the right tickets but at different times, so I told Sam to go and I'll meet her at the ranch. Right, Sam?" She winked her wrinkled eye to Sam.

,"That's right!" Sam looked at her father who seemed to buy it, and walked back to the house with her grandmother, carrying her luggage.

,"Since you seen the horses and the ass," Raven glanced at Danny.

,'Hey! I'm no ass like you!" Danny defended, as he walked away.

,"Don't worry about Danny, he just hates working here for the summer. C'mon, I'll show you Goose.

Raven led Sam into a pen that had chicken, goats, geese, and a pelican? It walked toward Raven, opening his bill up to her, "Sorry, Goose. I don't have anything right now." He grunted and walked away.

,"Goose?" She stared at the pelican that wobbled away, into a large pile of hay, "But it's a pelican. Why name a pelican 'Goose'?"

,"It was your grandma's idea, she kept calling him 'silly goose', and he always responded to that name." She leaned on the fence, facing the sky,

,"Let me get these straight- Goose, who is really a pelican-" Sam was cut off from her own thoughts.

,"Is really a stool pigeon, who is actually a chicken that ducks. That'll be five birds in all!" She laughed, then her eyes looked at Sam, "We're gonna get along just fine. Like sisters. Plus, we're the only ones here in the ranch until next week."

-------------

Hope u like it! It took some...days to finish it since I was busy with cleaning the house, so I hope u enjoy this fanfiction and press that review button please! Also, about the hoses' names I just thought about the names, and they just popped out.


	4. Not So Different

Now, on the next chapter,

-----------

Sam went into the stables, after talking to Raven on how 'Goose' got his name. She ran through the names of each horse, Angelface, Allstar, Arrow, Artemis, Apollo, Arrow, Bailey, Babyface, etc. Looking at each and every slender face, to see that their eyes brought out their own personalities as well as their names. For example, Chief was probably his name because of how much bigger he was than all the other male horses, and was very prideful. She stopped at Celeste, who she thought got her name by a little crescent on her forehead, and was completely white like the moon. But also her exotic black-blue eyes.

She neighed gently and walked up to Sam, placing her head on Sam's shoulder. Sam hesitantly touched the horse's white mane, her fingers running through its untangled hair.

,"Well, that's a change." Sam saw Danny at the mouth of the stables, but now wearing a white T-shirt. He walked to her, startling Celeste making her walk back into her stable, "She always does that when we try to get near her, but why did she come close to you?"

,"Don't know. Why don't you ask her?" Sam rolled her eyes, looking at Celeste who was now eating her manger of oats.

."Look" Danny sighed, glaring at the purple-eyed newcomer, "Just because you're the former rancher's daughter, doesn't mean I'm gonna be nice to you or spoil you.

,"Good." She glanced his direction, but now her attention was on the white horse, "And because you're the new rancher's nephew, doesn't mean I'm gonna follow your orders." She walked out the stables, but to have Danny run to her

,"I know we got off to a wrong start, so can we at least call it a truce," She skeptically move her eyebrow upwards, "Do it for your dad. Not for me or you."

That certainly caught her attention, "Truce, but only until I get back home to Amity."

,"Amity?" Danny questioned. That's exactly where he lived, but he rather not talk about he ghost-hunting parents, and physiatrist sister. He had obtained ghost powers when he was fourteen, thanks to his friend Tucker Foley, for pushing the button. When he glanced to where Sam stood, she was already gone.

--------

The summer breeze moved her hair, sitting on a large hill by the mountain ranch. She kept her legs on her chest, and placed her head on knees, looking at an eagle from a distance. Hearing a grunt behind her, she turned her head and saw Celeste, trotting toward her.

,"Hey, Celeste!" She got up from the grassy floor, and walked towards the beautiful horse, "What are you doing out here? I thought you were with the other horses." She glided a gentle hand on the horse's forehead; she looked up to see a boy no older than her walking to her.

,"I am terribly sorry," He was a few inches taller than her, "I thought it was one of our horses from The Golden Stags Ranch. Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Max."

Sam reached out to shake his hand, but Danny was in-between them both, "What are you doing here, Max? You know you're not suppose to be on Stallion property."

Max's face squished into a scowl, "I only came by, to return a horse that belongs to you, Stallions." Danny's eyes were right on Max, never moving them, not even blinking.

,"Well, for a second I thought you were stealing our horses and taking them to your dad's animal abusing ranch." Danny glanced at Max disgustingly, "Sam, stay away from this sadistic jackass."

For a moment, she thought Danny's eyes changed, it's color actually it turned from sky blue to neon green, "Oh, so let me guess, she's your girlfriend."

,"She's not my girlfriend-"

,"I'm not his girlfriend-"

,"Well, then" Max pushed passed Danny, "You won't mind if we hang out for a while." He held Sam's hand, very gently.

,"No." Danny gritted his teeth, "But she's the daughter of the original Stallion Ranch owner." That didn't stop Max to kiss her hand, then leaving both of them.

She glanced at Danny who still glared at the leaving boy, "Damn bastard! I hate that damn jackass!" He looked at Sam, whose hand patted Celesta nose gently. A sudden spark ignited as Danny continued to stare at the former rancher's daughter, who he thought now was very gentle, good-natured, and beautiful...?

,"Are you alright?" She felt the Celeste's narrow cheek gently placed on her right shoulder, then a vibration in her throat.

,"Actually, no." He glanced at Max's back, "That bastard is Maxwell Sanders. His dad owns the Golden Stags Ranch, which had a number of cruelties to animal reports, ever since it opened. They're rivals with us, ever since your dad considered not having stallions or mustangs in his or any other neighboring ranch."

,"Why is that?" She petted Celeste white mane, and rubbed her little crescent forehead, gently.

,"Your dad said 'It takes one stallion to ruin an entire ranch' and 'One mustang is enough to cause a war on a ranch'. " He stared in amazement as she got on Celeste. No one has ever got a chance to ride on Celeste, ever since she had developed a great fear of humans from her previous abusive owner and a fear of fire that stole the lives of her mother.

,"Good girl, Celeste! Good girl!" She patted her neck, creating a neigh in thin air.

,"She actually let you ride her?" Danny gazed as Celeste accepted Sam to ride her, without a saddle or anything else, "She never lets anyone come near her, let alone ride her."

,"Guess, there's a first for everything." Sam smiled, as Celeste started trotting back to the stables.

Danny walked behind them, a distance away so he won't startle Celeste. He was mostly amazed at how Sam can get so near Celeste, without waiting to gain her trust; it's like Celeste already trusted her from the start.

There was something different and special about the former rancher's daughter. Something he never noticed in any city-girl or country-girl for that matter. A sudden spark of interest of the daughter, mad him want to learn more about her, other than her long love of her father, but also what she hates, enjoys, fear...maybe even love.

'No! I won't fall for the former rancher's daughter! Her and me are different' He glanced at Sam, as she returned Celeste to her stable and petted her gently 'But...then again...we probably aren't so different at all.'

She looked back at him and saw him staring at her, "Danny? Are you alright?"

,"Yeah. I'm alright." He broke out of his daze, as both walked back into the house where they were greeted by the sweet cooking of Raven and Grandma Ida.

--------

Kinda' crappy I know, but please review! SSOOORRRYYYYY 4 making you wait for this chapter!!!


	5. Heart of A Mustang

Sorry it took so long to make this chapter but I was kinda busy

-----------

The sun peaked on the horizon as Sam tiptoed down the stairs. She opened the door but froze as soon as the door creaked opened. She relaxed as Goose entered from the door and waddled to the next room. Sam walked to the stables, to see all the horses' eyes on her, but heard a small neigh from Celeste.

,"How are you doing?" Sam walked up to her, placed her hand on Celeste's cheek, and stroked it gently, "You wanna ride for a little?" The horse didn't seem to mind in Sam's point of view, so she grabbed the saddle and blanket, placing the blanket on first then the saddle. And gently placed a harness on Celeste.

As she climbed on Celeste and began to love the feeling of the warm summer morning air, brush against her skin. She rode along the plains, until she stopped Celeste in front of a river. She dropped down from the saddle, removing the saddle, blanket, and harness from Celeste, so she may roam around. But as Sam sat on the grass, she saw Celeste began to kneel next to her. Smiled at Celeste as she petted her back gently.

She stared at the sun rising from the horizon, outlining the large row of mountains. A flock of birds were heading in her direction, as she saw their flying formation. This was her peace that no one can take away from her.

Her eyes fell to the reflecting river, where she saw someone behind her. Her vision showed a clear vision of a boy with white hair, green eyes, and appeared to be wearing some sort of jumpsuit. His visage stared at the back of her head, and stared at her as though he was observing her for an unknown reason. She looked over her shoulder; no one was there, only the large round belly of Celeste.

,'I must be imagining things!' But she couldn't bring herself to believe that.

--------

,"Goose! Get out of here!" Jeremy's voice said gently, as the pelican went out of the house through a doggy-door. He sighed, as Ida placed a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes and a cup of orange juice in front of her son, "I don't understand why you keep that pelican. What use is he?"

She looked out the window, to see Raven petting the pelican, and laughed as he searches for food in her jeans' front pockets, "He might be more useful than you think, Jeremy." She glanced at her son as he began to eat his breakfast, "Finish up eating. You might want to introduce Sam to Thomas. He might get Sam to do something on the ranch while she's here...I know she loves these animals!" Ida began washing dirty dishes that were in the sink.

,"I don't think Sam should be here..." Jeremy was startled as the dirty dishes clashed with one another by Ida's hand, "She should be in Amity with her mother...not at the ranch."

,"Boy, you must be crazy!" Ida dried her wet hands with her apron, "Do you know what that witch tried to do? She tried to make Sammy what she wasn't. I heard her whispering to herself 'my daughter will never amount to nothing! She'll always be that improper girl, who doesn't know her own place in life! Samantha will never be the most beautiful girl in the world, until she stops thinking of school and more of her appearance!'..."

Ida saw the shock in her son's face. She continued as she pushed her glasses up, "When I heard that I said, 'Pam, your daughter has more than an amount of everything! She has found her own place on her own account, now you need to stop lying where yours is! And Sammy is the loveliest girl you will ever know, who will have intelligence and integrity! Unlike her mother who has a one-track mind!' She gawked at me, then left the room- I was happier than ever that day!"

,"Pamela said that about Sam?..." Ida looked at Jeremy, than back at the sink.

,"Jeremy, I know you were the only good parent towards Samantha. You showed her that you really loved her and concern for her. Samantha always hated Pam for that- she wasn't much or any mother towards her. Her mother didn't even acknowledge her!" Ida pushed her glassed up again, as she felt then slipping down. She scooter herself o the sink and resume washing the dishes.

,"She didn't realize that God gave her an angel, that was hiding her wings and halo..." Ida scrubbed a plate ,"But in your case Jeremy; He gave you a horse with a mustang heart…"

---------

,"Do you know where Sam is!"

,"You're suddenly concerned for her, Danny!" Raven played as she started feeding Goose some small fishes to him, "Thought, you said wouldn't fall for former rancher's daughter in a million years. Even if she was extremely beautiful!" Raven smiled as Danny glared at her.

,"And I'm keeping my word! Have you seen Sam?" Raven shook her head, as she continued to feed Goose some more fish. He began to walk away...

,"Oh, Danny! Mister Manson wanted you to find Celeste with him and Mister McIntyre!" He stopped, "Celeste wasn't in her stable this morning, when Mister Manson went to check the horses. We all know Celeste; she wouldn't come near any human being ever since her traumatic past and she would never let anyone come near her unless she went in a rampage..."

She saw Danny's eyes widen at her facts, "I think I know where she is! Celeste is with Sam!" He ran to the open fields where all the horses graze in the morning and afternoon.

,"Celeste is in Sam's room?" It was clear that Raven was confused.

--------

Celeste stared at Sam, as her breathing was as warm as the summer air. She pushed herself up on all fours as she heard a twig break. She saw the puma hiding in a branch in the tree a distance in front of her.

_A delectable appitizers._ _I'll let you live if you leave the human here._ The puma landed on the ground, taking slow steps toward the ivory horse and the sleeping human. _I'll make sure I'll have her for breakfast._ His mouth was waiting for his own meal.

_I'll never do such a thing_. The horse neigh loudly and her hooves were firm against the earth, as though they were as one. The puma growled, as he positioned himself to attack.

_Then you should die regretting your pride and loyalty to these humans. You, wench!_ He jumped towards her, until a black streak pushed the puma to the ground, hard. There, hovering above the puma, stood a large horse who's position looked very strong and prideful- No! Not a horse but a Mustang!

_Let them be puma! If you want a meal, devour the already dying cattle._ The puma rejected the mustangs suggested, as he growled like one of his human victim's screaming. Leave! Puma, take your leave!

_You shouldn't be so haughty, Mustang! I just might devour you instead of a cattle! You are of less than a dying cattle!_ The puma attack the mustang, but it lifted it's hooves kicking the puma in mid-air, as she leaped away.

_Why protect that human? _The mustang glanced at Celeste. Her voice was strong and prideful, yet gentle. _Why protect an inferior being, who only wishes to break us, mustangs and stallions?_

Celeste looked down at the sleeping human wearing a calm face, than looked back at the mustang _You can say; I felt this human's aura to know all that she's been through. She knows nothing that I'm a mustang and doesn't wish to break me._

_How do you know?_ The black mustang glanced at the ivory horse _Sister; do not be so soft on these humans. Especially to what they did to mother. Would mother be proud if she knew her own foal was bonding with a human?_

Silence. Celeste then looked back at the black mustang _She would be proud. Even if I am a mustang bonding with a human. I am a mustang who is honored to be with humans...Even if you don't encourage me, Sister Midnight._

The black mustang began to walk away. _Mother was right! You are just like your father. He always enjoyed the company of humans, unlike my stallion father._

-------

Opening her eyes, to a blurry world her vision soon cleared. Her head was on the grass, and the sun was already shinning down against her cheeks. Lifting her head, she saw Celeste standing in front of her, as though she was waiting for her to wake up, "Hey, Celeste! Let's go back to the ranch!"

Placing back on the blanket, and saddle on first, she decided not to put the harness on Celeste. Celeste trotted to a small road, and came face-to-face with a black horse- mustang!

,"A mustang?!" Sam was shock to see a lovely creature in front of her, then unexpectedly Celeste neighed, kicking her hooves up, as she starting racing away another direction- away from the mustang, "Celeste, calm down! Calm down!"

For some unknown reason, Sam couldn't stop Celeste from running frantically, until both of them reached the ranch and in the stables, "Celeste, what's wrong girl?" Sam got off the horse, and saw her eyes were filled with worried and afraid, "Don't worry, Celeste. I'm here..." She petted the horse's nose as the horse's muscles relaxed.

,'She's safe! Thank God! So it wasn't a dream!' He walked to Sam smiling, than frowned and angrily said in a Ricky Ricardo accent, "Sam you got some 'splainin' to do?!"

--------

Please review! SSOOORRRYYYYY 4 making you wait for this chapter!!!

I really hope you like it! I worked extremely hard on this chapter!!


	6. Chapter 6: Turbulent Emotions

Sorry it took so long to make this chapter but I was kinda busy

-----------

,"Where have you been?!" Danny frantically shouted at Sam, as she placed Celeste back into her stable, and giving her a sugar cube before she left the stables with Danny following, "Answer me!"

,"Look! I-" She angrily faced him, but to only be cut off as they stood face-to-face, their faces close that it almost looked like they were done kissing. She stared into his blue eyes, to feel an unknown turning feeling in the pit of stomach, what is this? He couldn't help but gaze at her violet eyes that reflected the sun's light or was it that they were the actual origin of the light?

Sam took a step back, shaking off whatever struck her, "Look! I was going to come back before breakfast! And why do you care if I was gone? It's not like you're my mother!"

,"What?!" Danny broke out of his gaze, "You might be Mister Manson's daughter, but this isn't his ranch. It's my Uncle Thomas's ranch! You are-" Danny was cut off, as he felt a large hand hit the back of his hand.

,"Daniel! That is not how you should speak to a lady!" The man had a ten-gallon hat on top of his messy mop of brown hair and dark black eyes. He had a some-what heavy built, but seemed to look quite mild- if not angered, "Especially, Mister Manson's only daughter! I'm sure my sister taught you some manners!" He glanced at Sam, and gave her a warm smile, "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Manson."

,"Pleasure, as well, Mister..." Sam often responded to adults that way- Mister, Miss, Missus. Sir, or Ma'am; it was such a bad habit of hers.

,"Call me Tom or if you prefer Mister." He turned towards Danny with a scowl, and swaging his finger, "I'll talk to you later on, today."

-----------

Danny stared at Sam from across the morning table. He couldn't seem to understand her- it was like babysitting except with a more wild spirit than ever or rather solving an extremely difficult Calculus equation when you're only in Algebra.

Everyone began eating breakfast cheerfully. Seats filled with Jeremy, Mister Thomas, Danny, Sam, Ray, and two other boys who were the ranch's help.

,"Why were you out riding so early in the morning, Sam?" Her father looked at her with stern eyes, as he finished drinking his orange juice.

,"I couldn't go back to sleep and I didn't want to wake you up...So, I thought it'd be nice to go riding for a little while." Sam sincerely spoke, cutting a small piece from her pancake, "But if I hadn't woken up any later, I wouldn't have seen that mustang!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and glanced at the former rancher owner. Jeremy's eyes widen; there hasn't been a mustang near his ranch ever since he moved here, and started making his own ranch, "A mustang?!"

She nodded, continuing to eat the rest of her breakfast. The mustang still roamed through her mind, as though it was waiting for- she wasn't sure what, but she felt the mustang was waiting for something or maybe...someone.

----------

,"Sam," Her father cut her thoughts off, as she wrote something placed on her desk, "I want you to still have an academic mind while you are here on this ranch. Alright?" She nodded. She simply couldn't refuse even if she wanted to- she wanted to see her father happy and by any means necessary, do everything she can do to keep him that way.

He walked away with a smile on his face, as Ray waited in the hallway, watching him leave. She knocked on the door gently, "Sam, can I come in?"

,"Yeah. Come on in!" Ray stepped in to her room and stood in front of her carrying two books within her arms. ,"Hey, Ray! What's that?"

,"Is it alright if I do my homework here? They're re-decorating my room right now..." Her voice trailed off as she stared at Sam's window. Sam followed her eyes to the window as well; the orange horizon was as beautiful as she had ever seen it- like a freshly picked orange. But what sincerely caught both girls attention were the two boys fighting near the front porch! It was the boy Sam saw earlier, and... Danny!

,"OH, NO!!" Sam ran towards the door, as quickly as Ray, who dropped her books before she ran. Both went to the front porch to see both of the boys on the ground wrestling. Sam quickly grabbed Danny, as Ray grabbed Max- splitting the two apart.

,"Damn you, Max! You're lucky I didn't give you a broken leg!" Danny was losing blood from his nose, not to mention the purple-black bruises on his arms and face, and red markings signs of possible strangling.

,"Fuck you!" Max had it worst, he had not one but two black eyes, much larger bruising than Danny, even a twisted ankle and sprained wrists.

,"Enough! What was this about?!" Ray spoke towards both boys, but now they were silent. Max freed himself from Ray's grip, glaring at her- from her black Nikes to her dark locks.

,"Stay out of this, Shadows! You damn know-it-all!" Max yelled to her, but she didn't seem to mind, "No wonder your mother left you! You are such a nosy, high-and-mighty, smartass!"

Sam heard Danny, silently gasped. Ray diverted her eyes away from him, _"You_ know nothing about me. So, why don't _you_ stop acting like a know-it-all, Sanders." She gave him an icy glare that shivered not only his spine but also Danny's and Sams'.

,"I thought _ladies_ weren't suppose to say such things!" Max glared back at Ray's pale complexion, he raised his hand above his head, but before he could do anything else- a hand stopped him from going any further.

,"_Gentlemen_ should not strike ladies!" Ray gripped his hand, preventing him from hitting her. She gripped his wrist even tighter, making him slightly cringe, "Don't you _dare_ lay a hand on me or any other female for that matter!"

,"That's enough, Raven!" Mister Manson stood a few feet behind her, as she slowly loosen her grip and released the angered boy's hand, "You're on Stallion property, once again. Leave if you don't want to involve the authorities..."

As quick as Mister Manson ended the fight, that's how quick the battered Max ran even with large injuries to make him stay in bed for three months or so.

--------

,"You should know better than pick a fight with Sanders' boy! Did you know what was at stake if Sanders reports this to the authorities?!" Mister Manson bellowed to Danny who sat himself on the living room couch.

,"Boy! I know you have more sense than that Sanders boy!" Danny rolled his eyes upward, as he continued to hear his uncle babbled, "Did you know if we were tried and found guilty, we would lose all our horses to the Golden Stags?..." That on the other hand, caught his attention.

He didn't want the horses to be punished for something that was his own fault. He had to admit it to himself; he felt guilty for even caving in to the fight. He should've just kept walking instead of making his anger take over.

,"That goes for you as well, Raven!" Jeremy pointed to young pale-skinned Mexican, who rolled her eyes and pushed her black locks off her shoulder, _"You_ shouldn't have picked a fight! Especially with a _boy_!"

'Feels like school again...' Ray stared at the blonde haired man, as he stared at her odd dark sapphires, "I'm sorry, Mister Manson. I know shouldn't have picked a fight with Max but he...really pushed my buttons."

,"What did he do or say that caused you to get you so anger?" Mister McIntyre looked at Ray directly, as she barely glanced at him at the corner of her eye.

,"He spoke of my mother in vain!" She said very impassive and kept a very stoic face, but you could still taste the anger. The entire house and even the world seemed to stop in a dead silence, "I'm going to get some fresh air..." They saw her disappeared behind the screen door, and heard her fading footsteps against the earth.

--------

Please review! SSOOORRRYYYYY 4 making you wait for this chapter!!!

I really hope you like it! I worked extremely hard on this chapter!!


	7. Meeting Something New And Old

Sorry it took so long to make this chapter but I had the horrid 'Writer's Block'! (Thinks 'DAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!!') I hope this chapter is enough 4 you guys!

-----------

Sitting on his bed, he stared at a picture of a girl with fair pigmentation, shining dark green eyes, and reddish brown hair that fell to her shoulders, and a lovely smile. Placing the picture back in the drawer of his bedside table, he pushed all thoughts and feelings for the girl into the drawer.

The girl in the picture was one of his ex-girlfriends'. Both had a strong relationship, stronger than any of his previous girlfriends, but what was so strong about was the fact both still believed in long-distance relationships. The relationship was strong in the beginning when she had moved to another state, but it soon fell apart once she made no contact with him at all. He was worried, and took a plane to Michigan, to Detroit, to her house only to find her in the arms of someone else! Apparently, she did not wish to continue their relationship, so she stopped writing to him. Heartbroken and angry, once he came back to Amity, he was faced with his angered parents who sent him off to work beside his uncle as a ranch helper and as punishment.

He glued his eyes to his window, staring at the lightly glowing lights of the barns, the moon and the stars gleaming down on the ranch. He was completely serene, until the pain from the fight shot right through his spine and surge throughout his entire body. _Damn Max! Just because that ass is to inherit the Golden Stags, doesn't mean he has to act like the Prince of Denmark!_

The door creaked slightly; he turned his head around to see an ebony-haired, purple-eyed girl at his door, holding a first aid kit in her fingers.

Sam...

--------

,"Danny, can I come in?"

He was stricken at first, but shook it off quickly, "Yeah, sure." He was shocked that this attitude girl was actually in his room. As she came into his room, he saw a small brown fluff at her heel, following her every step.

,"Sorry, but Chocolate is really attached to me." She glanced at the injured boy, as she opened the lid to the first aid kit and started searching for something.

,"I don't mean to be offensive but why are you here?" He stared at the female, who continued to search for something in the first aid kit.

,"I know we don't really get along but that won't stop me from giving you consideration." He stared at her. 'Consideration?... he was showing her kindness? And concern? Even after the way he had spoken to her last time?' He awakened from his thoughts when she wiped his bloody nose clean with a white towel.

."Thanks..." Sam looked at him for a minute, even if he did avoided eye contact," You know? For helping me." He glanced at her at the corner of his eye, to see that while she was searching for something else in the kit- she wore a sweet smile, that warmed his cheeks in a uncomfortable way that he never experience.

,"You're welcome. " She looked back up," Now let me see your face- I want to see your bruises." Surprisingly, he obeyed her, though it pained him to even move his neck and arms up- he gritted his teeth, so he wouldn't show any weakness, "So, what happened between you and Max? Why did you guys fight? Or about what?"

--------

His eyes widen at her questions, as he remembered how the fight started...

_----(Flashback)----_

_,"What's up, Danny-boy?" Max jokingly spoke to Danny, as he placed a pitchfork load of hay into his favorite riding horses, Firebolt and Demon's stables. He looked up to see the Sander' boy lean against the barn walls._

_,"What in damn hell do you want Sanders'?" Resuming to his task, he tried to avoid the soon-to-be Jackass of the Year Award Winner! He barely glanced at the boy who was suppose to inherit the Golden Stags Ranch, who seemed to be looking for something, "Lost something, Sanders'? Maybe your brain?"_

_,"Funny, Fenton! But I was actually looking for the rancher's beautiful daughter." He looked around the barn to see only the horses and the young Fenton male. Danny placed the pitchfork on top of the large haystack..._

_,"Why is that?" He wiped his brow with the back of his hand, throwing away his sweat that showed how much he had been working since early 9:30 a.m. to the current 4:39 p.m._

_,"Nuthin'! I just like the way she looks!" Danny gave him a look that screamed what-in-seven-hells-are-you-talkin'-about-Willis?! Max rose an eyebrow at Danny's facial expression 'I wonder...?'_

_,"The way she looks?" Danny glared at Max, as he repeated those words again and again in his mind._

_,"Yeah! You know?!" Max curved his hands in the air in the shape of an hourglass, and secretly smirked at Danny's angered face, "Not only that but she's technically the heiress to the Stallions' Ranch." _

_Before Max could go any further, "Do you mind leaving?! I'm trying to work, here! Something you should actually try doing sometime soon!" Max glared at the 'ranch's helping hand' a glare at his smart-ass comment about him._

_,"Look's like someone's touchy, just because I'm commenting on the ranch's true heiress! I mean, you even said she wasn't your girlfriend- so why are you being so hostile?" Max smirked at his own response to the black-haired worker._

_'He's right?! Why am I getting so worked up over her? She is after all not my girlfriend...So why am I getting fumed up by his sadistic comments-beside the fact that they are sadistic?!' Danny returned to the smug looking Max, "The last thing I want to hear is your disgusting fantasies. Especially if it involves my boss's daughter!"_

_,"Alright then..." Max devised another plan, as he saw Danny grabbed a saddle and was headed out the barn, "I was just speaking my thoughts to someone who might understand the girls."_

_Ignoring the comment, he continued to walk..."You know since Sam seems to be the easy type of girl to manipulate.." That made Danny snap, and by snap I'm mean to completely kick his conscience's ass aside!_

_,"Easy? Manipulate?" Danny's blood secretly boiled through his veins at those words that had described Sam. Easy? Like a Pac Man game? Manipulate? Like a puppet? It was like she wasn't even described as a person, as a living being, as who she is._

_,"You know Danny?" Max started, "Do you think Sam has ever been laid before?"_

_,"Why you!" Danny dropped the saddle and tackled Max to the ground! He began punching Max in the stomach and in the face as hard as his bare hands could hit, and restrain him by putting his wrist in an awkward position. But that didn't stop Max from punching him in the nose and entire face, and tried to strangle him too!_

_The rest came to a halt once Danny felt someone else's arms pulled him away from Max, and when he saw the messed up condition of Max in the pale arms of his Mexican-Jew friend...the rest is history..._

_----(End of Flashback)----_

,"It was nothing..." Danny responded from his redden throat, avoiding eye contact from the girl healing his physical wounds, "You don't really want to know about..."

,"Why wouldn't I?" He glanced into the purple orbs he had been avoiding for so long, "I'm concern of your well being and I want to know what Max did to upset you so much that you almost made him crippled." He laughed at her comment, even though it pained him much. She smiled, "That's the first time I heard you laugh...It sounds nice!"

He secretly hid a blush that creep through his cheeks, as Sam similarly tried to hide the fact that her face stole the blood from her heart. Looking down, both were sitting in an awkward silence, until she placed a small ice pack on Danny's bruised arms. He in return gave her a smile, as she was placing another ice pack on his left cheek.

Both eyes connected...Turning her face away, and diverting her eyes, to only feel a hand pull her head gently toward a pair ice-blue iris...

...SLAM!!...The door opened with a dark-skinned boy, green eyes, and oddly wearing a red beret, "What's up, Danny?!" Both teens jerked away from each other, as the dark-skinned boy dropped his suitcases, "Who is that?"

,"I'm Sam." Getting up, she walked towards him and shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you..."

,"Tucker. Tucker Foley. But you can call me Tuck." He smiled at her, than looked back at his childhood friend "Hey, Danny! Do you know where Ray is?"

,"She's out cooling off some steam." Danny slowly got up from his bed and staggered to the boy with the red beret on his head, "Max pushed her too far, this time." He glanced at Sam, who still stood there completely confused, "Sorry Sam, this is my best friend Tucker, and Tuck this is the rancher's daughter, Sam."

,"Rancher's daughter?" Scratching his beret while thinking, he responded, "So, you and Danny are cousins?"

,"NO!!" Both said in perfect angered harmony.

"Alright, alright! You don't need to be screaming in my ear." Tucker placed his hands up defensively towards both angry teenagers.

SLAM! A door slammed close, loudly, downstairs then a figure pass behind Tucker and down the hall slamming the door again...

--------

,"Feeling better, sweetie?" Ida came into Ray's room, as she saw the young girl, sitting on her bed, staring at her bedroom ceiling.

,"A bit better..." She sat herself up as the old lady came towards her on her motor scooter, with a tray of hot chocolate and marshmallows on the side. She secretly smiled, "Hot chocolate in the summer?"

,"If you need comfort then you need hot chocolate, it doesn't matter on the weather..." She gave a mug to the smiling Raven, as she carefully sipped the chocolate and stole the warmth of the mug given to her.

,"Thank you, Ida..." The white-haired lady smiled at the pale teenager who greedily drank her chocolate.

,"I should be thanking you." The young teen raised an eyebrow in confusion.

,"Why is that?" Placing her half empty chocolate on her bedside table, awaiting for an answer, "Why should you be thanking me? All I do is help around the ranch with Danny. There's really no point in thanking me" She lowered her head in disappointment.

,"That's what you think, Miss Shadows..." Ida lifted her head up a little," I have plenty to thank you for. You stood up to Mister Sanders when he tried to whip a colt from his own ranch! You gave a good punch to the Sanders' boy when he tried to rip all of Goose's feathers! And helped Danny..."

,"Ida, its already been a year since I saved Liberty- I doubt she remembers me, and I warned Sanders that I'd punch him if he even thought of hurting Goose. And Danny? Ida you're starting to confuse me more!" Ray looked at the wrinkled smile on the old lady in front of her.

,"I'll tell you when you finally realize what I mean. Oh, and Tucker's here!" She scootered herself out of Ray's bedroom, and gently closed the door.

,"Damn Tucker..." She whispered to herself as secretly laughed at the thought of dark-skinned techno-geek. Last year he had attempted to hit on her on several occasions, but the some-what feminist Ray decided that both should instead be friends, especially when she was on the brink of breaking his legs in half.

,"Hell-o there Ray-eve!" Tucker burst into her room, unannounced, "Missed Me, Sunshine?" He playfully raised his eyebrows up and down, trying to hit on her for the hundredth time.

Raven got up from her bed and walked towards Tucker, "First, don't you ever barge into my room. Secondly, don't ever call me that. No Ray-eve, and definitely no Sunshine. Third, I really kept myself occupied with Goose; he's a gentleman compared to you."

,"Aw man! I lost my girl to a pelican!" Tucker playfully screamed, "I guess tonight we're having roast Goose..." A hand grabbed his collar and he was soon facing Ray's pale face.

,"Touch my pelican, and you won't live long to loose your virginity!" Ray glared at the frightened Tucker, as she released her grip from his shirt.

,"NOOOOOOOO!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!" He had screamed dramatically up towards the sky. Ray rolled her eyes upward, as Tucker finally got up from the floor, "It's nice to see you again, Ray."

,"You too, Tuck." Both embraced each other in a friendly hug, as the sound of 'AWWWWW' can be heard from behind Tucker. Both saw it was Danny, leaning against his doorframe.

,"How adorable?" Danny smirked as both teens pulled away from their hug.

,"Shut up, Danny!" Ray closed her bedroom door, to feel butterflies in the pit of her stomach. 'Butterflies? My stomach?'

--------

I'm so sorry 4 making all of u wait 4 this damn chapter, but I hope you like it!

Tucker is now in the fanfic! Who is this green-eyed, red brown-haired girl in front of the ranch? Danny questions his feelings as Sam tries to figure out her own! Ray falling for someone! DRAMA, ROMANCE- MOSTLY DRAMA!!!!

It's like high school drama, minus the angry teachers and mysterious cafeteria food!!!!!


	8. AN: Sorry!

Sorry

Sorry!! But I won't be able to update as soon as I thought! Not only do I have a bit of Writer's Block, but also tons of school projects, and planning my Quincenera! Not to mention the CST and Saturday school and so forth.

I really am sorry but I won't be able to update any of my stories! I hope you understand. All stories will be delayed temporarily, but note that I will try to update any stories if given the time and chance.

Thank you, and I'm sincerely sorry to all my readers

-M!dn!ght


	9. Realizing More

Sorry it took so long to make this chapter but I was kinda busy.

I DON'T OWN THE MOVIE DREAMER OR THE SONG DREAMER BY BETHANY DILLON; I ONLY USED IT FOR MY FANFIC!!

"_Italic quotations"- Sam's lyrics_

_Italic- Horses talking_

--

Her boots crunched as she was walking toward the stables. She froze as she saw the African-American boy standing in front of Firebolt's stable. His hand held a bright red apple as the ebony incisors of the horse bit a large chuck from the ripe fruit.

,"Morning Sam!" She was walking towards him. His eyes were still focused on the chestnut colored male horse. She stared at the young male horse as he continued to munch on the last of his apple, leaving the core for Tucker. His mahogany coat shined bright in the dim-lit sable in the early hours of day, he had white stockings that extended past his knee, the light brown mane looked soft as silk, and his long visage had a blaze going down the middle of his brown face, his big brown eyes could melt any icy heart.

She couldn't lie; he was a very beautiful horse! Her hand extended to the tall mammal and hesitated, wondering if his teeth were going to take away her fingers, but to her surprise his head lowered to her open palm and placed it on his forehead. She obeyed, petting him gently and mildly played with his light chocolate bangs that hid his blaze.

He chuckled, "Looks like, Firebolt has a crush on you!" He laughed along with Sam as Firebolt nodded to Tucker's statement.

,"I'm flattered." She looked at Tucker, "Hasn't he found a mate?" Her smile faltered as the beret-wearing boy shook his head.

,"He's very picky on who he wants." He looked at the other horses within the stables, "The one he really wants to be with is kinda different than the others."

Her violet eyes told of confusion as she stared at the pair of large hazel orbs of the male who took comfort in her presence. She thought horses were just like wolves; they mate for life but horses usually drift away from their first mate. She was surprised this male wasn't hitting his stable in a wild frenzy like a child giving a tantrum for not getting the toy he wanted.

,"Besides," Tucker began as he looked around the barn to see if anyone was entering. He whispered with his hand hiding his mouth from the male horse, "Bolt's been having his eye on Celeste, for some time after she came here. He's been trying to woo her with no success."

A neigh appeared in thin air as both teen jumped at the sudden noise from the brown male horse. He held his hand defensively to the horse, "What?! I'm just sayin' the truth, Bolt."

,"You don't have any foals here, do you?" His emerald eyes turned to the rancher's daughter as her eyes were dangerously worried of what answer might be.

He sadly bowed his head, not wanting to look at the sadness within her eyes, "All the foals that have been born were either taken away from their mothers or died a few days after being born. This ranch is a reject or left-over ranch.'"

,"Left-over Ranch?" She questioned the foreign word on her tongue.

,"Yeah, this was a place where horses can be saved and run free, but also here for therapeutic purposes. Most of the horses here would've been put down if it weren't for your dad. He saved them!" He smiled brightly at the stables of Chief, Firebolt, Demon, Backbreaker, Fire, Cleopatra, Arrow, Violet, and a few other horses around the large barn, "Most of these horses had bad tempers but soon they warmed up to all of us. Now, some people are knocking on your dad's door asking for their horses back." He chuckled again, "But your dad is just as stubborn as some of these horses."

Firebolt placed his mouth on Tucker's back, pushing him out of anger. He took a few steps to regain his balance and playfully glared at the angered horse, "Alright, I'll stop talking about you…momentarily!"

--

,"She seems to be having fun." She held the slippery plate with her wet, wrinkled hands with precision as she passed it to the black-haired boy who dried it with a white rag. He followed the woman's green eyes to the window above the sink.

The cheerful Sam smiled as Tucker took all the horses out in the open plain to graze on the green earth. She laughed as Firebolt was chasing Tucker around the open field; probably getting back at him for something he said. He stifled a laugh as Tucker fell backward on the wooden fence. Both, him and Sam laughing hysterically.

Raven secretly smirked, placing the newly dried plate on a top shelf in a cupboard, "Like the scene, Dan?" He turned his head to look at her placing a few stack of glass cups on another level of the cupboard, "Makes you feel like you're in a movie, right?"

A white object came streaking toward her face, but she automatically ducked her head, "Shut up, Ray!"

,"Ooh, jealous much?" She tossed the rag into his hands as Ida gave him a bunch of moist forks and spoons. Her blue eyes watched the cluster of horses run across the field like a flock of geese migrating. She stared at the two happy figures leaning against the white fence.

,"Someone's daydreaming." Danny spoke in a singsong voice. She glared angrily at him; "Don't get angry at me because you're slacking off!" He smirked but angrily grunted as something bit his ankle, "Ow!"

The dark-haired teen smiled at the white plumage of the bird that wobbled toward her, "Thank you Goose!" The bird nuzzled its beak to her leg and she happily gave him a couple of sardines that were on the counter.

,"She seems to be doing well here, just for a couple of days." Ida pushed her scooter away from the sink, "Both of you finish washing the dishes, then greet the visitors in two or three hours." She scootered herself out the kitchen and into another room.

Raven smiled as her pelican named Goose wobbled behind the elderly lady. With skillful hands, she made sure that no silver ware would slip through her fingers and that they glinted like crystals in the sun. She placed a couple of soup bowls and plates in a nice ordered pile on the top cupboard.

,"You like him, don't you?" She turned her twilight locks to face the Fenton male. His azure orbs were focusing on scrubbing a dirty plate with the yellow sponge that was foaming between his fingers.

,"What?" She eyed the nonchalant boy, who rinsed the soap from the same pile of plates, "What're you talking about, Danny?"

,"You like Tucker." He simply pointed it out, glancing at her confused face as he gave her the wet dishware.

She grasped the silverware furiously, "I do not! Quit talking crazy!" She dried all the dishware in a rather fast pace.

,"Ray…" He placed his hand on her shoulder, making her stop the angry movement of the rag that was soaking up the moisture on the dishes. She looked up into his baby blue eyes, "Be honest. You like him."

,"No I don't." She stubbornly retorted, placing the soaking items and rag on the kitchen counter, "Why would I like him?"

,"Because he made you smile." She stood with her mouth agape at the boy's comment, "You never smiled or laughed not up until Tucker came to this ranch. We know you like him, and you know it too."

,"No. No. No!" Her eyes looked away from the ghostly similar eyes that she saw in her own reflection, "T-that's not true."

,"Ray, just be honest and tell him! You can't keep hiding what you feel." He looked at the defiant Jewish Mexican who still was interested at the cookie jar, "Ray, look at me!"

,"Alright…" She glanced into his light navy globes; admitting defeat, "I do like him. But he doesn't like me." She frustratingly dried the rest of the damp porcelain plates. She had the burning sensation in her chest every time he smiled, joked, or even when he had performed a cliché slapstick. He cared for her when she sprained her wrist, and even kept her giggling at the bad times that she wanted to bawl her eyes out. She passed it as 'brotherly love', until an incident occurred that proved that she liked him more than a brother-like figure.

,"Now, why can't you tell him?" He glared at the vanquished girl, who sighed at his question. He only got more agitated at her unsaid answer, "Tell me, why you can't tell Tucker how you feel about him? Ray, both of you, are my best friends, and I don't want either of you to get hurt. Give me a reason why you don't want Tucker to know that you lo-"

,"-The same reason, why you can't tell your feelings to Sam!" There was a moment of silence, until Raven sighed, "I promised not to get worked up on anybody since Jason cheated on me with three girls. Just like you promised yourself not to fall for anyone else since the 'Mackenzie incident' you've been more anti-social than me…All I know is that no one is going to hurt me anymore."

,"And how do you propose to 'protect' yourself? By locking everyone out!" He followed behind her as he placed the last dried plates in a cupboard and walked up the stairs, "Tell me, Ray. Are you going to shut away your pain and rebuke everyone who wants to help you?"

,"I've been doing it longer than you have." He stopped in his tracks as she continued to walk in a lethargic pace to her room. She began to speak, not turning around to face him, "You shut yourself of what you really feel, too. Me and you are the same, Danny, but in this case we're very different, too…I don't want to open up to the person I feel strongly about because I'm a afraid of getting hurt again" She finally looked over her shoulder to clash with a pair of familiar sapphires, "But you don't want to open up because you're afraid Sam'll reject you and because you promised your uncle not to be with her. This'll be your last summer at Stallion Ranch."

He watched as her dark hair swished from side-to-side as she walked into her room, leaving a speechless Danny in the empty hallway.

--

Fingers strummed the steel strings of the acoustic, looking aimlessly to the open field, not caring about the notes that played by their own fingers.

,"Hey, Dad!" His head rose at the voice, looking at his daughter walking up to him with a smile on her lips.

,"Hey, Sam." She sat on the pale bars that supported the roof on the porch. Her dark hair fell off her shoulder as her torso slightly leaned forward to her father.

,"What are you doing?" She eyed the guitar that he propped on his knee and held by the neck, while his other hand was on the strings of the acoustic. He placed that hand on his lap as he leaned over to whisper into her ear, "Just playing some notes."

,"Okay…" She whispered, "Dad, why are we whispering?"

,"Because I don't want your Grandma to get angry at my singing." He chuckled at the thought of his mother on her scooter, waving a cane threateningly to stop her son from singing another note, "She prefers Raven singing this old song."

,"What old song?" She moved herself beside her father to talk more comfortably, "Was it one of those songs you sang every time we 'd go camping? Or those songs you sing to put me asleep?" To her disappointment he shook his head to a no, but it surprised her that his smile was brighter than the sun shinning in the east.

,"It was a song you wrote when you were a little girl, and I was barely getting the horses. You really liked Dream." He smiled at the image of the young sand-colored filly that was gentle to his little girl and protective of her, as well. She would never let anyone comb her sun-golden mane, except his daughter who was so much the size of a fairy or pixie. He looked at his little girl, who wore the same smile as him, "You wrote this poem, when you realized that Dream was your horse and she was a racing horse, and when you wrote that story."

He looked into the field of grazing horses, with some of their tails flicking the flies away, "You mean the story about the king." He looked back at Sam as he recalled the story about the 'king' who was underestimated by his entire 'kingdom' but was praised by his 'magic horse'. When the 'kingdom' was under siege, the 'king' defeated the enemy by himself and his ' magic horse'. And everyone in the 'kingdom' praised the 'king' and his 'magic horse' for saving their lives, promising to believe the heart of their 'king'.

,"Yeah, the king." He looked at the still features of his daughter that she kept even when he left her years ago. Her ebony tresses was contrast to his blonde hair and her mother's scarlet locks, which she inherited from her Grandma Ida, her violet orbs that peculiarly molded from her mother's jaded eyes and his azure eyes, and pale skin that the sun couldn't pierce with its most powerful waves, "Remember you sang it so beautifully." He strummed his guitar in a melodic rhythm, encouraging her to sing the lyrics that he had been yearning to come from her voice.

She shyly looked around, and took a deep breath. She hesitated in the first couple of notes; singing in a low tone, but high enough for her father to hear_, "Imagine a beautiful castle. And a beautiful king" _She gazed at her father before starting the lyrics again_, "…He left the comfort of his throne. To fight for victory…"_

A pair of eyes caught the lovely girl singing the chorus as she raised her voice_, "I am a dreamer. Take me higher. Open the sky up. Start a fire. I believe. Even if it's just a dream…"_ Her voice lowered to a soft sound like the steel strings of the strumming acoustic_, "Love woke me up this morning. And I ran to see. The king in the winners' circle. On the horse he won for me…"_

Breathing deeply as she sang in a big voice with such power_, "I am a dreamer. Take me higher. Open the sky up. Start a fire. I believe. Even if it's just a dream…"_ She smiled happily, ending the chorus as she finally found the voice that always wanted to speak.

,"That was very beautiful, Sammy." He looked between her and the horses. He rose from his seat, and placed his guitar on the seat, "I got to go. I'm meeting some guys about a competition, that'll be held soon. Tell your Grandma, I'll be coming home late, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay, dad." He leaned over her, and kissed her forehead, then walked away into his beat-up Ford truck and drove away with a roaring engine.

,"Your voice was really beautiful." She turned her head to see someone leaning against the white bars.

--

The stool that was usually placed in the far end of the barn was now in front of Firebolt's stable with an exhausted Tucker sitting on it, "Bolt, you'll never lose that temper of yours. I was just joking around, no need to take it literally."

The caramel male horse grunted and neighed at the human sitting lazily on the stool. _Don't you mean personally!_

,"Alright, sorry! Sorry!" He rose from the four-leg stool and petted the nostrils of Firebolt, "Sorry, I messed around with you, but I don't have a horse of my own, and Demon will probably knock me into next year!" He looked into the brown eyes of one of Danny's favorite horses; whispering in a hushed voice, "Don't you ever want to tell Celeste how you feel?"

_More than words can say._ The chestnut male wanted to gaze into the black-blue eyes of the beautiful ivory filly that was whiter than the fallen snow on the grazing land. But to his dismay her oval visage was hidden in the corner of her stable. By looking at her eyelid hiding her navy blue orbs; he concluded that she was taking her nap.

He looked between both horses as he let out a sigh, "I have that same feeling." His dark hand moved to stroke the hazel horse's cheek gently.

,"What feeling?" He jumped at the unexpected voice; making the stool fall on a small pile of scattered hay that lay on the floor. He saw the two forms at the entrance of the barn. Both bearing midnight hair and blue eyes.

Raven walked into the barn, as she was in front of Demon's stable. Danny stayed leaning against the entrance, "What feeling, Tuck?'

He looked between the black-haired teens, "You know…the feeling of eating too much of Ida's cooking." Danny nodded, though he knew that he really didn't believe him.

,"Right, well, I gotta go. Ray is gonna help you close up, tonight." And without anything else, the form of Danny Fenton disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Silence….

,"You're quiet, today." He looked into the seas of her eyes, as she continued to pet Demon in a loving manner, "I haven't heard you babble on since you came, yesterday. What's with the sudden muteness?"

Sarcasm? No. She sounded more concern, than sarcastic. He couldn't help but continue to stare at her, until she snapped him out by smiling at him, "What?"

He quickly turned is attention to the brown Firebolt, "Nothing."

,"I know something's up, Tuck!" He heard the sound of her sneakers walking toward him, "I haven't heard you crack up a joke about me today." She was a few inches beside him, "C'mon Tuck! What's up?" Her voiced pleaded with concern and curiosity.

He glanced at her, "Promise not to laugh." He saw her expression go to 'thinking mode', but quickly answered with a nod, "Well, I met this…person…at school."

,"Really?" She interrupted, sounding surprise, "Sorry. But I haven't seen you hang around with anyone at school, besides me and Danny."

,"Well… " He continued, as he took a couple steps away from her as he smelled her shampoo. Vanilla and Ocean Breeze! Only she can combine those two scents and make them into something to make his nostrils go wild at her lovely fragrance, "I met her and…she seemed nice but very distant with every one around her. I'm kinda worried she doesn't know…how I feel about her."

He looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Raven gazing into Demon's black orbs as she played with a tuft of his mane that hid his star. She smiled and suppressed a gentle laugh, "Lucky girl!" She whispered, making the African-American burn from the intensity of his cheeks.

,"In order for some one to answer you, you have to speak to them." She stared into his jaded eyes that were more authentic than those behind the glass of any Jewelry Store, "They won't know how you feel unless you voice them." Bowing her head, she couldn't help but think how hypocritical she was.

He saw how her hair fell on her face, hiding her ivory skin that contrasted to his ebony, the skin of her eyelids hid her seas with the black curved brushes of her eyelashes, and how her small lips were naturally red like the mixed blood within her veins. He couldn't help but give in to his temptation…

A hand pushed her dark curtain of tresses and softly folded it behind her right ear. The fingers that caressed her lobe, gently tickling her, sending shivers down her spine and made her marbled face become a light hue of rose. Lifting her head up, she saw the emerald eyes of her long-time companion with a dark complexion and a shocking expression on it.

His hand curved down her jaw, and took two steps closer to her. Her innocent, confused visage made him want to scream towards the sky, to show how much she plagued his mind. Leaning down to her since he had a sudden growth spurt, his warm breath fanned her cool, pale collar bone as she stood frozen due to the rapid beat of her heart and mysterious knot within her stomach that she couldn't untangle no matter how many times she tried.

Dark appendages pulled upward to trace her lips that were as scarlet as the Coca-Cola aluminum can and even more full than the blood that rushed to her face. He secretly grinned as she shuddered at his ardent strokes suggesting his complete attention to her. He also smiled at the deeper shade of red that painted itself on her graceful features.

,"T-tucker?" She stuttered?! Moving his forefinger on her upper lip, silencing her, and making her even redder. He felt her heartbeat accelerate. He curved her chin with his finger; the last thing he wanted was to give this girl a heart attack. As he heard her pulse decrease he was more than delighted to bring his finger back to her lips, outlining them softly.

He lowered down her lobe as a breeze of warm air brushed her ear, "He is an ass for cheating on you." He heard her gasp, catching her breath, "Leaving you was giving you away to someone else who is better than him." He spoke so softly that she thought she felt him brush his lips against her lobe. With his free hand, he grabbed her wrist and moved her towards him. She agreed, subconsciously, to his surprise. He gripped her wrist so that she won't try to leave but gentle enough to want her to long for his touch.

Demon, help me! She mentally hoped. She was usually comfortable with the opposite sex and was always surrounded by them. Jason would be this close to her but only to 'take it to the next level', but she always rebuked him. Never was she attended to by anyone to feel her heart crashing against her rib cage that they would crumble into pieces on the shown x-rays. Her face burned so much that she feared she would become permanently red. Unexpectedly, Demon pushed her spine forcing her to recede the space between them.

,"Am I interrupting something?" A girl was at the entrance of the barn forcing both teens to turn their heads toward her.

,"No. Nothing." He was disappointed as Raven moved away from him and walked toward the girl.

"What are you doing here?" A dark voice came from behind the unknown girl. An unsatisfied Danny stood with a confused Sam beside him.

,"Danny…" She spoke his name sadly as her eyes were just as depressed as her eyes that were focused on the blue-eyed, black-haired boy.

,"I'm sorry! Danny, please listen! I'm so sorry!" Tears spilled from her eyes, "I was stupid and selfish for hurting you! I'm sorry, Danny! I'm very sorry, Danny! Please, forgive me! Please, Danny, forgive me! I promise never to do anything bad to you! Please, Danny, f-forgive me!" Her knees buckled to the ground. There she sat on the earth, spilling tears, and pleading for forgiveness to the Fenton male.

He despised her. He hated more than everything- no- anything! But he wasn't heartless enough to throw her out in the rain even if she did it to him- doing the same would be stooping even lower to her level. He sighed looking at the crying girl that laid on the earth's surface, "I'm going to ask again. What are you doing here, Mackenzie?"

--

12 pages! It took some major brainstorming and retyping to finish this chapter! But it was all worth it! Sorry, but my original one was accidentally not saved, so I hope you like this one! This chapter was also inspired by the movie Dreamer (w/ Kurt Russell and Dakota Fanning), which I finally had a chance to watch!!

How was the chapter? Good? Bad? Fantastic? Horrible? Or was it something in-between?

I like to happily say my Quinceañera is this Saturday; I'm nervous and excited, and I'll probably update more often!!


	10. Something Loathed And Feared

Sorry it took three months to update but I blame writer's block and my Quinceñera. Not to mention the difficulty of being a tenth grader in Pre-Cal.

"_Italic quotations"- thoughts_

-----------

_He despised her. He hated more than everything- no- anything! But he wasn't heartless enough to throw her out in the rain even if she did it to him- doing the same would be stooping even lower to her level. He sighed looking at the crying girl that laid on the earth's surface, "I'm going to ask again. What are you doing here, Mackenzie?"_

----------

He glared at the red-haired girl, who was walking back into the house. Her feet making clouds of dust as she was dragging her boots against the earth.

,"Who is she?" An innocent voice startled him, as he turned around to see the confuse rancher's daughter looking at him.

Closing his eyes, he spoke in monotone, "No one that's worth mentioning." He stuffed his hands into his pocket and walked into the stables without another word said. A few moments later, he exited the barn with Demon in a harness and a saddle on his dark spine.

,"Danny?" Sam questioningly looked at the emotionless face of the baby blue-eyed boy, who left her there with no respond. He led Demon to the open field where some bars were scattered.

,"Come on Sam!" She turned to Raven, who was now walking away from the barn, "We better let him cool off…" She sighed softly, openly complaining, "He's so hot headed."

--------

,"Who is she?"

She pulled her legs to her chest, and looked at the sunrise of red, pink, and orange, "It's too early to be asking questions, Sam." The purple-eyed teen was pressing the other to explain yesterday's events.

,"Please, Ray." Both sat on the swing seat that was suspended by the porch roof, in their pajamas. It was around six thirty, and both girls embraced the only cool air to pass during the summer at this early time. Her eyes pleaded for an answer, "How am I suppose to help Danny, when I have no clue to what his problems are?"

"_Damn counterargument!"_ She sighed inwardly, placing her body in a more comfortable position to conversant properly, "Mackenzie Ross. She was Danny's girlfriend longer than his previous ones, who seemed to be 'his dream girl'. But she's no dream girl when she decided to cheat on a long-distance relationship with Danny, concluding his punishment to stay at Stallion Ranch every summer until he learns his lesson."

Her voice hesitated, "So…that's his girlfriend?" Somehow she felt disappointed at her own words.

,"Ex-girlfriend." She jumped, shaking the swinging seat. Turning her locks over her shoulder, she blushed at Danny, who leaned against the screen door in a composed manner wearing a muscle shirt that showed off his biceps rather well, and denim jeans with a silver buckle on the belt.

,"How long have you been eavesdropping?" The Shadow girl stared at the boy. He not only angered her yesterday, but also by the early hours of day where she expected no interruptions or surprises especially from the hotheaded Fenton made her completely irritated by his current attitude.

He looked at both girls, "I just came when Sam said girlfriend."

Raven stood up from where she sat and looked at Sam, "Let's go riding later on today, Sam." Her blue eyes were half-lidded, "I'm still a little sleepy…" With that she left past both teens in silence and stayed that way after her footsteps faded up the stairs.

It was silent for a moment, until the chains of the swinging seat rattled at Sam's movements. She rose walking down the porch steps, but was stopped as a force held her wrist. She turned to see Danny restraining her from taking another step.

"_When did he…? I didn't even hear him walking!"_ She looked up into his confused eyes and saw concern tinted around them. She smiled softly, "I'm just gonna go for a walk. I won't take long. By the time I come back, Grandma would have already cooked up a feast. I'll be ba-"

She was cut off as she saw a horse on the fenced area. The sun hit its coat making it transform its dark coat into a sea of silk; soft and smooth; its mane could put Rapunzel to shame, and black eyes that were deeper than the Grand Canyon.

,"The mustang!" She replayed the event when she encountered the beautiful ebony stallion, "It's the mustang!"

,"Mustang! In the field!" A booming voice came from the west side of the fenced area. She ran to the barn, with Danny following her.

,"Sam what're you doing?" His eyes widen as she placed Ida's brown gardening gloves on her hands, holding a long rope, and going towards Celeste's stable, "You aren't thinking of wrangling that wild horse are you?"

,"Yes I am. It's a mustang! Wouldn't you do the same?" She placed the saddle on the white horse's back, with Danny cursing her mentally_, "She's the mustang!"_ But then again, he was trying to wrangle her, too. He was surprise to see the white horse ride off with the rancher's daughter; taking a few step back to regain his balance.

,"Damn it!" He went to Firebolt's stable to find him sleeping peacefully. Quickly he turned to Demon's stable to see the dark brown horse wide-awake, and automatically placed the saddle on his horse as well as the harness. He pushed himself off the earth, and motioned Demon to run. He did so, following his boy's commands, "C'mon, Demon! Let's save the daredevil!"

She saw the black mustang ran along the white fenced, trapped, wanting to run without the whiter perimeter depriving her of the earth her hooves wished to touched.

,"Celeste follow the black horse." She motioned the ivory hose to follow the black mustang, in small 'click-clocks' of her newly added hooves on the greenery of the enclosed area. Within a yard away from the frozen mustang, she took a few steps away, "Celeste?" The mustang raised its forelegs, attempting to attack Celeste, to which the white horse responded in accidentally dropping her rider and jumping over the fence, running toward the open plain where they both met the mustang for the first time.

Lying on the grassy earth she slowly rose to meet with the black mustang only three feet away. Onyx orbs connecting with amethyst. She saw loneliness… Hooves sprung to the sky, as they were ready to come down to the female standing before her. She closed her eyes and scrunched her body, awaiting the contact of the iron hooves to meet her body, but heard a surprising neigh and a force pushing her back on the grass. Voices came from every direction.

,"Tie that mustang up!"

,"Don't let that horse break free!"

,"Make sure to wrangle it up real good!"

,"Watch out for the hooves!"

,"How'd it get into the ranch?"

,"SAM!" Her violet orbs opened at the sudden sound of her name.

,"Danny…" So that was the force that saved her. His eyes were exhausted, that showed immense anxiety. Beads of sweat curved down his face as he tried hard to take in oxygen from his deep breathing, and his twilight hair was messier than usual. She blushed at the awkward posture they were in: each of his hands by her head, and hovering over her with their eyes looking at one another.

He exhaled softly, closing his eyes_, "Good, no concussion!"_ He opened his blue orbs and with anger in them he continued to look at the reckless girl, "Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?" Emphasis on trying.

,"I had everything under control!" She retorted, taking her anger out on the boy who yelled at her.

,"Not from where I'm seeing." He stared back in her violet orbs as she admitted defeat. She turned her head and eyes away from the male, as he breathed out at her sudden 'silent treatment', and stared at her angered face, "I was afraid." He spoke softly.

She immediately looked back at him, "What?"

He didn't reply, but looked into her violet eyes and slowly lowered his head to her. She stood completely paralyzed by his actions, but was even more surprise as he pulled away from her and got up off her. Holding his hand out to her, he helped her up to her feet as her dad and grandmother came towards them.

,"Sam! Sam!" Her dad was in front of her and held her in his arms, "Sam are you okay? You aren't hurt? Right?"

His arms were warm as when she first came to the ranch, and she nodded, "I'm alright, Dad."

--------

,"What did you do?" Pieces of his pancake went everywhere as he tried hard to keep a composed face around his friend.

,"It's rude to talk when your mouth is full."

,"You're the one to be talking!" Raven was already hovering over him, as she held Goose's breakfast in her hands, "You have manners the size of a teaspoon!" He could tell she was angry for waking her up when he assumed she was awake two hours ago.

,"It's ten o'clock in the morning, shouldn't you already be up before me?!" He angrily defended. She equally scowled at him, and struck the back of his dark locks with the back of her hand.

He winced at the given contact and scowled at her again over his shoulder, "Apparently you don't understand what time I woke up just to have a normal conversation with an intellectual being. I woke up at four a.m.!"

,"Why would you be awake at four a.m.?" He raised an eyebrow as she sighed. She struck him once more, sending his hand to ease the pain.

,"You were snoring like rocks in a blender! I might be a couple doors down from you but the way you snore could bring the dead back to life just to shut you up!" Placing herself across from the frowning Fenton boy, she happily took a bite out of her syrupy waffles, as she was victorious in another humorous argument.

Sam smiled gently as Chocolate moved her hand on his hand, apparently wanting her to scratch behind his brown ears. Though her eyes returned to the mustang that was confined in a separate fence, it ran in circles making clouds of dust emerge from her hooves.

,"Something interesting?" A voice called from behind her shoulder.

Her violet eyes stared into gleeful blue orbs that happily chewed a piece of her waffle off her fork. She saw how her eyes were filled with curiosity like a child discovering a secret entrance in a castle, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wouldn't have mind been trampled over by that mustang…" She took another chew from her waffle looking between the teenagers' facial expressions.

Danny was angered by the fact that the rancher's daughter would be so rash as to try and wrangle a wild mustang. Raven's eyebrows furrowed as she swallowed her waffle, "Relax, Dan. She wasn't injured."

,"She could have been." He pouted as though he was unable to get the bright red truck from Toys 'R Us. He hated how girls always turned against him, especially the two stubborn ones at the morning table. Tucker continued to eat, trying to ignore the tension that developed so early and so soon.

,"But she didn't. So quit acting like she stole your favorite lipstick and get back to work" She placed her plate in the sink, and sat back down to drink her milk. Easily drinking her milk, he saw the opportunity…

,"Then you quit being nervous like those weird girls in romance novels." He smiled as she nearly choked on her milk. Coughing, she looked at Danny's direction with anger, "How would you know about romance novels?"

The African-American stifled a laugh as he placed his dishes into the sink, "His mom makes him read them to discuss it at the 'mother-son book club'."

,"You weren't suppose to tell them!"

,"Morning!" Everyone stayed silent as the girl who had just entered the kitchen. She was still in her pajamas and she seemed quiet shy as she hid half of her body with the doorway. Danny stayed in angered silence, rising from his seat and leaving out the house, into the barn. Tucker followed, not wanting to let his friend be alone.

,"Morning." Both dark-haired girls chorused. The newcomer gradually came into the kitchen.

,"Are you hungry?" She nodded. Raven gave her a plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs and poured her some milk into an empty glass. She sat in the seat beside Sam, eating slowly.

The Mexican walked to the piled sink and began scrubbing a plate with a purple sponge, "So, Mackenzie, how's your boyfriend?"

,"He's…alright." She hesitated, not looking into either Sam's or Raven's eyes. Her attention was toward the food on her plate as she played with her fork.

,"Really? He's not with his other girlfriends?" CRASH! The girl threw her food against the tiled floor, breaking the plate.

Her green eyes seemed to glow with rage and her reddish-brown hair was like a wildfire burning everything in sight. She rose to her seat, pointing a perfectly nailed finger at the Mexican's direction, "You don't have to rub it in Raven! You freaking smartass! He was cheating on me and you never told me! You just hated the fact that I was a very likeable girl that could attract any guy! You were jealous of my popularity with the boys!" Her red hair flared angrily as Raven still had her back towards her, washing a clear glass, "You wanted your friend back and my boyfriend! Put it on your mother's grave!"

CRACK! The glass that she had held in her pale wet soaped fingers cracked! Blood streamed down her palm and fell on the kitchen tile. She squeezed the glass harder; making more cracks on the glass and more blood spill like acid rain.

,"Danny was right." Sam looked at the angered girl beside her who seemed to have lost her mind, "You get stiff when someone talks about your mother!"

Raven's eyes looked at Mackenzie's. Her hand still held the glass, which now had her blood within the cracks, "Do you know why?"

She stayed silent. Sam wondered herself, why she always seemed so easily paralyzed by the mention of her mother. Why did she seem to be restraint on the topic of her own parent? Maybe she hated her mother too, like she did? Or was it the fact that her mother 'left' as Max stated a while ago?

,"You don't even know…That's why stupid people shouldn't say things when they don't even know its true origin." Burn! Raven exhaled, resisting the urge to throw the cracked, bloodied glass into the girl's skull who provoked her, "The reason why I'm always immobile and stunned by the mention of my mother is because she passed away."

Purple eyes widen, "That's why I'm defensive when it come to the rude acknowledgements of my decease mother. She was the woman who gave birth to me and raised me until she was not able to stay on Earth anymore." Her hand clutched the glass with more force, breaking it into pieces, revealing the bloody damage of her right palm, "That's why I'm easily provoked by immense fury to those who insult the woman who is really close to my heart."

Her blue orbs narrowed at the now gawking red-head, "Speak of my mother with those filthy lips of yours again, I'll rip them off your face so you won't have to say another disgusting thing to say." She automatically rose from the seat and walked back upstairs.

--------

The mustang continued to make a rut in her fenced area, not noticing the pair of purple eyes that were watching it. Creating an endless supply of dirt clouds, the horse stopped as it noticed the human girl on the opposite side of its fence. It ran toward her direction, like it was a bull and it saw the girl as a red cape, making the girl fall on her butt in fright.

,"I told you to stay away from that mustang!" She saw her second father of messy dark hair and bright blue eyes hovering over her.

,"You tell me a lot of things that I ignore." She got up from the earth and dusted her clothes as she continued to stare at the black mustang return to her rut.

,"You can't ride her. No one can ride a wild horse." She looked at him; she knew he didn't want her to end up crippled because of a horse that she wanted to ride, but the horse not wanting her to. He wanted her to stay an entire twenty feet radius from the mad horse that nearly killed her, but he knew well himself that he can't do anything to change the rancher's stubborn daughter.

,"I'm going to ride her. Just wait and see. Midnight will let me ride her." She smiled at the horse, hoping that she will get a chance to ride her without her being traumatized during the process.

His dark eyebrow rose in confusion, "You named the horse, that was so close to sending you to the nearest morgue, Midnight? Might as well name her something that'll fit perfectly like Crazy, Monster or Rage." She rolled her eyes.

,"I think that mustang is…heartbroken." Her eyes returned to the enclosed mustang that was desperate to have its hooves over its natural ground. He saw the pain within the violet eyes as she saw the wild horse's attempt to escape the white fence.

,"Why did you name her Midnight?"

,"Because I thought of how her coat might look beautiful under the full moon during midnight." She was off in dreamland, and he knew it but he would allow her the time to fantasize as she was still in reality. The reality, in which, his emotions were caught in the turbulence of his current admiration of one girl and the anger that was rooted from another girl. He was confused on weather or not to trust his heart; giving second chances or starting off new?

His eyes darted to her purple orbs as she was determined to ride the wild mustang. The warm summer breezed brushed her dark hair, swaying it past her shoulders. He diverted his eyes from her as soon as he realized what he was doing. Wasn't he suppose to hate her? Why is it that he eyes felt like magnets; attracted to the opposite? But he couldn't…He wouldn't…or would he?

He sneaked a glance at her once more.

--------

,"You shouldn't have broken the glass." Tucker held the Mexican's bloodied hand as he was searching for some cotton balls in the first aid kit.

Her blue eyes were on her white wall, "It wasn't my fault! She opened her big ass mouth! I don't understand what Danny saw in her!" To be honest, she never really liked Mackenzie! Both were complete opposites that clashed every day! Cared about education, cared about shopping; felt comfortable in dark colors clothes, felt comfortable in brightly color coordinated clothes; loved art to the point of obsession, loved spending money to the point of being broke.

,"What did she say to make you so angry to not only break pure glass but injury your hand, as well?" Successfully, he found a cotton balls! He slid a wet towel on her bloodied palm, making her wince in pain as he cleaned up the blood.

She was quiet for a moment, "She talked about my mom…" He stopped and both teens looked at each other, "Don't worry, Tucker, I'm fine…" Or was she?

He placed the cotton ball on the blood; the white ball caught bits of the dry blood and fresh new blood that began to surface towards her pale skin. With a new cotton ball with peroxide he gently patted it on the cut; she sucked in her teeth to ease the pain.

The feeling of the cool cotton stopped paining her hand, "Sorry, did I hurt you?" Genuine concern emerald orbs stared into the pained sapphire. She shook her head._ ,'Liar._' He knew she was in pain, and was trying so hard not to give any signs of her agony. He raised her palm to his lips and gently blew on it to ease her suffering.

With a few cotton balls he placed them on her palm, and wrapped it with gauze and placed the safety pin to secure it. She smiled up at him, "Thanks…Sorry for making you, you know, look after me. You must hate babysitting me?"

,"Babysitting?" He stared at her as though she had grown a tail. She titled her head sideways with a small smile placed on her lips.

,"More like disgusting." The voice made her jump out of her seat, as she tried to hide behind Tucker. He looked over his shoulder and saw a boy, his senior by a year, leaning against the doorframe, "Missed me?"

,"Not even if I was burning in hell." Her whisper caught his ears; finally realizing who was standing before him.

She rose from her seat and looked at the boy. Hoping he wouldn't sense her fear or anger, only annoyance, "What do you want James?"

--------

Sorry, I haven't updated in a long time, but I've had a lack of inspiration and creativity due to school.

Hopefully this chapter is something that you guys will enjoy! I made it extra long to make up my long time, not updating! Hopefully, I will get a chance to update sooner! It took an extreme amount of time and patience and I appreciate everyone waiting!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!

FROM MIDNIGHT


End file.
